


On the Brink

by yaniehime



Series: At First Sight [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Actor Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Steve Rogers, Gen, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Series, Unbeta'd, Xianxia, alternating pov, may contain violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniehime/pseuds/yaniehime
Summary: Steve and Bucky's relationship amidst the changes within themselves and the world at large.The world is at war, and the lovers are just discovering what it truly means to be together.





	1. A Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the At First Sight series. Thank you for following this 'verse. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to help me improve my writing. (This fic was created to practice my writing skills). ^_^

Inside a simple, underground stone room there was a large pool that occupied almost two-thirds of the room’s space. The stone walls were a muted gray.  It was forty feet wide and ten feet deep. The sides of the pool was made of simple white jade with carvings of dragons and phoenixes on it.

The liquid in the jade pool was deep red and was still without any ripples. Steam steadily rose from the deep red liquid that covered the room, filtering out into the hidden vents in the stone room.

A woman with long, dark purple hair and emerald green eyes walked into the room. Her pure white robes flowed as she gracefully walked. Her demeanor was mysterious and ethereal. Any person who would gaze at her unblemished features would be entranced in less than a heartbeat.

She stood in front of the jade pool with a calm face. She raised her arms and performed a series of incantation gestures with her hands. A golden incantation circle consisting of various symbols and intricate shapes appeared in mid-air in front of her hands. She pushed her palms forward and the golden incantation circle floated towards the surface of the deep red pool and slowly submerged into the liquid.

The white-robed woman performed another series of incantations. Another golden incantation circle appeared. This time, the golden incantation circle was larger than the previous one and encompassed the whole jade pool. She pushed her hands forward again, and the golden incantation circle hovered just above the surface of the deep red liquid. The woman lowered her arms and calmly stood in front of the jade pool.

After a beat, the calm deep red liquid in the pool began to boil. Bubbles rose and popped on the surface and the steam in the room thickened as the temperature in the pool increased. But the steam gathered on top of the pool and formed into the shape of a large tree with roots that mirrored the width and reach of its branches. After a few breaths, a man who was in a cross-legged sitting position rose from within the boiling deep red liquid.

The man had blond hair that had grown to his shoulders. His eyes were closed in meditation and his hands lay palm up on top of his knees. His breathing was steady despite the look of deep concentration on his face and the boiling deep red liquid surrounding him. Steam was even rising from the man’s own body. The traces of the deep red liquid from the pool on his body was dripping downward until no trace of the liquid was left on him.

 

As the blond man’s body completely rose from the boiling jade pool, it was revealed that he was naked but the woman had no visible reaction to the nudity of the man in front of her. The woman gestured with her right hand. The blond man’s seated form floated towards her and slowly stopped on the stone floor in between the woman’s feet and the jade pool’s carved walls.

The white-robed woman used her Divine Sense to scan the man’s status. She had a satisfied expression after ascertaining that the blond man had made progress in his training. She pointed the index and middle fingers of her right hand to the center of the man’s forehead and channeled a bit of her own qi to help strengthen his core. She had performed this process several times in the man’s training to aid and secure his foundation so it only took a short time for her to send her qi to his qi pathways and center. As she did this, the deep red liquid in the jade pool went back to its original calm state. The tree-shaped steam faded and the golden incantation circle also disappeared.

When the woman was finished, she withdrew her hand. After a few beats, the man’s long lashes fluttered, and then the man slowly opened his eyes. His summer blue eyes slowly came to focus and he looked up to the white-robed woman standing in front of him with a happy and grateful smile.

“Well done,” the white-robed woman said with a smile. Her emerald green eyes twinkled like the stars in the jewel-green sky.

The blond man’s smile widened at the approval in the woman’s eyes. He took a deep breath before slowly rising on his feet without any hint of embarrassment from his nakedness.

The woman waved her hand and a black robe covered the blond man’s body. The blond man spoke his thanks before the woman turned around and left the room. Silently, the man neatly wore the robes to cover his nakedness as he followed behind the woman.

They emerged into a gray stone hallway. At the end of the hallway was a stone staircase leading to the ground level. After they ascended the staircase, the man and the woman were met by a woman with brown hair that curled elegantly as it framed her face. She had sharp, brown eyes, bright, red lips, and a no-nonsense demeanor. She wore a dark blue pants suit and black high-heeled pumps and was holding a tablet in one hand.

The brunette gave a respectful bow to the white-robed woman when she and the blond man appeared from the top of the staircase and into a large hall. The inner hall had a high ceiling and various symbols and scenery were painted on the walls and ceiling of the hall. Around the hall were various doors and pathways that connected to other parts of the estate. One large pair of double doors led to the outer hall while another one led to the inner courtyard that eventually led to the Queen’s chambers.

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” the brunette greeted with a respectful smile.

“Good evening, Peggy,” the white-robed woman greeted back with a smile.

“My congratulations to you, Steve,” Peggy, the brunette, said to the blond man.

Steve smiled at Peggy. “Thank you,” he said.

The brunette turned to the Queen and said, “Ma’am, you summoned for me.” She spoke not in question but merely a statement of facts. A messenger had arrived at her office a few minutes ago and she hurriedly waited for the Queen in the inner hall.

“Yes, Peggy. Join us for dinner. The food has already been prepared in the dining hall. We’ll discuss matters after we’ve had our meal. I feel like it has been a while since we’ve sat down to just chat and not talk about serious matters,” the Queen said. Her voice was melodic and gave the other two listeners a pleasant feeling as they continued to listen to her soothing and charming voice.

Steve and Peggy expressed their agreement and followed the Queen towards her chambers. They had to cross an open hallway from the inner hall to the Queen’s rooms before they reached the Queen’s dining hall.

The Queen’s chambers was a complete and large estate on it’s own. But surrounding it were the smaller estates and offices dedicated to other cultivators. On one part of the estate, there were training grounds and cultivation areas. On other parts were the mess hall, armory, treasury and many other facilities for the Queen’s Legion. There were also rooms from guest houses as big as mortal mansions to servants quarters with single rooms.

Once the Queen was seated at the head of a simple, rectangular jade table, Steve and Peggy sat on the chairs to her right and left. Delicious food was already served on the table in front of them. The formalities were dropped once the Queen offered them the food and they began to eat.

The three chatted happily while they shared the food. The Queen commended Steve and Peggy for their dedication to training and rapid advancement. The two had smiles on their faces and could not help but blush at the Queen’s praises.

“Steve, I heard that you have found a mate. Shall I be meeting this person soon?” the Queen asked after turning to Steve.

Steve nearly choked on his food and hurriedly drank some wine to help him swallow. He already expected that the subject of his new relationship would be broached after he had mentioned Bucky in passing to Peggy. Nothing gets past the Queen. And even though Steve wanted to tell the Queen, he did not have a chance to tell her himself because he was made to go into closed-door training right after he returned from the competition. The Queen had sensed that he was about to make a breakthrough so other matters were set aside for his cultivation. Steve did not feel betrayed that Peggy told the Queen without him knowing. He was even a bit relieved that he did not have to initiate the conversation himself. He felt like a kid who was telling his mother that he was dating someone for the first time. At least this gave him an opportunity to open up about his new relationship.

He took a quick glance at Peggy who was quietly observing the situation with a small quirk to the corners of her lips. Then, he smiled at the Queen.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I would very much like for you to meet him. And ah… You actually know him.” Steve had a sheepish expression for just a second, but nothing escaped the Queen’s notice. She looked at him with a knowing smile. She just patiently waited for him to spill his guts with her serene and enchanting face. Steve took a deep breath before speaking again. “It’s Bucky Barnes. The mortal actor.”

Steve’s voice remained steady as he spoke. He did not feel ashamed that he had a relationship with a non-cultivator. But his only concern was whether or not the Queen will approve of the relationship. He was, first and foremost, loyal to the Queen. He owed his life and current status to her. Without her, he was nothing. But he also could not abandon Bucky.

The blond’s thoughts went to the brunet actor. He sighed in his heart. It had been a while since he last saw the man. He had no opportunity to meet Bucky again after the competition due to his closed-door training. It was no secret to Steve and to the rest of the Legion that the Queen was giving special attention to his training so the pressure of her expectations made him work his hardest. He did not want to incur the ire of the Legion for getting privilege but squandering it due to a lover. It was not against the Legion’s rules, but it was against the morals of every cultivator of the Queen. Steve did not have it in him to be ungrateful for the things that he had received.

“Ah… Bucky Barnes. The shield bearer.” The Queen drank her wine.

Nobody spoke for a while. Steve glanced at Peggy and saw the support in her eyes.

“Are you bonded to this man?” the Queen asked.

Steve nodded. “Yes, Ma’am. It was a rudimentary blood bond.” The Queen was quiet and just stared at Steve with her captivating green eyes. He could not help but squirm in his seat like a schoolboy sitting in front of the school principal. “He knows that I am a cultivator. I told him a few things about us but not in detail. At least not yet. And I… I plan to take him with me.”

He gulped down his growing nervousness. If the Queen approved, he and Bucky could have a formal and more binding ceremony. But that would only come after Bucky’s induction into training. If the Queen disapproved, well… He would have to find ways to convince her.

The Queen pursed her pink lips, her expression was unreadable for a few beats. She nodded to herself after coming to terms with something and said, “If you are to take this mortal with you, you will be responsible for him. All of his actions will reflect upon you. All of his achievements and his failures will be your own. Are you willing?”

Steve nodded his head enthusiastically as the happiness and relief bloomed in his chest. “Yes, Ma’am,” he said with enthusiasm. Even Peggy smiled brightly at Steve in silent congratulations.

The queen smiled back and then turned to Peggy. “Peggy…”

It was as if Peggy was only waiting for her cue from the Queen. She opened her red lips to speak. “Barnes has already been vetted, Ma’am.” Steve gave her a thankful smile, which she pretended not to notice as her focus was to the Queen.

He released a breath that he did not know he was holding after hearing Peggy’s words. If Peggy had already vetted Bucky, that meant that he had the latent talent to cultivate like the rest of the Queen’s Legion.

“Well done, Peggy. You are as reliable as always.” Peggy preened at the Queen’s praise. She was the type of person who was not easily impressed but any praise from the Queen could make even the hardiest of cultivators blush or be delighted.

The Queen turned to Steve. She laid her delicate and smooth hand on his arm that was nearest to her. The expression on her face had now become serious. It always amazed Steve how easily the Queen could turn her emotions on and off on her face. Sometimes, she was lively and expressive, but there were also times when she was unreadable and closed off.

“Steve, I truly like his movies. It would be a shame for him to stop making those. But…” The Queen sighed, and Steve could not help the sinking feeling in his stomach despite his earlier relief. “I can only allow him until the last film in his current contracts. Once those films are done, you need to focus on his and your training. Do what you must. We are now in the warring period of this cycle. And this is your first war. It is best for everyone to be as strong as they possibly can. Although we will not participate in the conquest, it still won’t stop others from attempting to secretly target us.”

Steve took a deep breath, trying to keep the sadness of telling Bucky to stop acting from showing on his face. He nodded at the Queen, knowing that such things had to be done. The Queen was correct. They were on the brink of war. Some rulers and some aspiring rulers are rallying for war. It will be a twenty-year period of bloodshed before the next cycle begins anew. He needed to keep Bucky safe, and the best way he knew how was to make sure that both of them were strong enough to deter enemies or to be able to defend themselves in a fight.

“It will be done, my Queen,” he said with determination in his heart.

The Queen patted his arm in approval before they moved on to other topics.

After the dinner, Steve excused himself from the Queen’s chambers to rest. Only the Queen and Peggy had remained inside the dining hall. There was a period of silence while the two women quietly enjoyed their after meal tea. When their drinks were finished, Peggy took her tablet that had been set aside and searched for the files that she needed.

“Speak to me,” the Queen said in her gentle voice.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Peggy opened a particular file on the tablet and glanced at her attached notes, already knowing what matter the Queen wanted to hear. It was the very purpose that she had been summoned to the Queen’s chambers. “We have gathered evidence of an alliance of rulers and strong cultivators geared towards conquest. On the surface, their aim is to have a united front for acquiring more domain and defending their own territories. But it has been discovered that their true motive is to create a faction of cultivators that will contend for the Great Ruler’s position--”

A loud cracking sound interrupted Peggy’s words. She glanced up from her tablet and saw that the jade table underneath the Queen’s right hand had been pulverized and the surrounding area of the table had spider webs of cracks. Just one action nearly caused the entire jade table to collapse.

An unbelievable amount of pressure covered the room. Peggy felt her whole body being pushed down to the ground. Her chest was constricting as if her lungs and heart were being crushed. The rest of her internal organs seemed to be shrinking due to the unbelievable force that assailed her. She found that she could not breathe because the pressure had suppressed even the molecules all around her.

The Queen’s face was expressionless as she performed a one-handed incantation. The cracks on the jade table knitted back together and even the pulverized area smoothened as if the last few seconds did not happen at all.

Peggy could not help but gasp for air when the pressure suddenly disappeared. She gritted her teeth, making sure that she regained her composure in front of the Queen.

The Queen may have caused the pressure and destruction earlier, but it was not her place to question her ruler or feel slighted at how badly it affected her. She was even awed at the brief display of power, because the Queen rarely lost her composure and released such pressure in public.

The Queen was known as one of the oldest and strongest beings on the planet. That was why no one had ever dared to fight her for North America’s domain since she took possession of it. No one truly knew how powerful she was. It was believed that she was as old as the Great Ruler who ruled the Earth and was also as powerful. It was rumored that she could even rival the Great Ruler but had chosen to give up the position of ruling the planet to the Great Ruler instead.

“Do continue,” the Queen said in a steady voice.

After catching her breath and regaining her equilibrium, Peggy spoke again, but, this time, she did not look at her tablet. She wanted to observe the Queen’s face better. Although the Queen still had an expressionless face, she still wanted to find any minute change in expression or to study the way her eyes looked at every turn. The Queen had always been Peggy’s most favorite subject to investigate. She was so mysterious that Peggy had made it her personal mission to truly know the person whom she had dedicated her life to.

“The faction aims for the Great Ruler’s position because they want to rule not just the Underworld but also the mortal world. No one has seen the Great Ruler for many years now due to his closed-door cultivation. Only his most trusted people know where he is. There are rumors that he is very old or has failed to advance in cultivation that is why he remains hidden from the world. Rumors about the Great Ruler abound and the faction is also using that as a reason to convince the other cultivators. Those who think that cultivators are superior to mortals and must rule the commoners are joining the faction. There are also reports of mortals joining the faction’s side to secure their positions among mortals if the faction succeeds. They have been secretly planning for many years but are now finally taking action. Ma’am, the reports have indicated that you are one of the primary targets because you support the Great Ruler.”

 

It was already a certainty that the Queen would be targeted if the faction wanted to usurp the Great Ruler’s position. Aside from the known fact that the Queen supports the Great Ruler, there is also the rumor that the Queen and the Great Ruler were lovers. There was no concrete evidence to substantiate such a rumor. Nobody had ever dared to ask the Great Ruler or the Queen to confirm or deny the rumor. But given the amount of leeway the Great Ruler had given the Queen in the past and the rumored interactions of the two powerful rulers, many cultivators believe the rumor to be true  

 

“There is no valid cause for them to invade North America because we won the competition. But any move we make against them will be taken as a challenge and their side plans to retaliate aggressively.”

The Queen leaned back on her chair, her long and delicate fingers tapped on the armrest of the chair. Her eyes were staring intently at her fingers that were slowly tapping on the armrest. Peggy stared at the Queen's unreadable face as the seconds went by. She did not dare to speak again in case she disturbed the Queen’s thoughts. She firmly clasped the tablet to her chest.

“Sometimes words are not enough. A show of unquestionable strength is the only answer. Brother always said when strength reaches a certain height, all wits are laughable,” the Queen spoke in a low voice as she continued to tap her fingers, muttering to herself. But Peggy still managed to hear her due to her level of cultivation.

The Queen abruptly closed her hand into a fist, a brief flash of killing intent made Peggy choke due to the overwhelming pressure that was very much stronger than the earlier pressure. She nearly passed out, already seeing black spots in her vision. But it was gone the instant that the Queen opened her hand.

Peggy silently thanked the Queen for withdrawing her killing intent. The Queen’s killing intent was so oppressive that mere mortals could die after just half a second of exposure to it. Cultivators could faint on the spot or become discombobulated in both body and spirit. Peggy had yet to meet anyone who could escape the oppression of the Queen’s killing intent. With just her intent alone, Peggy was sure that the Queen would have no trouble taking care of the miscreants attempting to usurp the highest position on Earth.

The Queen emerged from her thoughts and directed her sharp gaze at Peggy. “Dear Peggy, do you believe that a show of force is necessary?”

The brunette nodded her head without hesitation. She looked like a chicken frantically pecking down on the ground for chicken feed. Even though the Queen’s words were phrased as a question, there was no doubt in Peggy’s heart that the Queen was only using her as a sounding board. She did not even dare to speak.

The Queen showed her a radiant smile. Her emerald green eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky. The sight made Peggy involuntarily freeze, and then sigh due to her beauty and charm. The brunette was also enchanted by the sheer viciousness that glinted for a brief moment in the Queen’s emerald eyes like a shooting star in the night sky. There one moment but gone the next.

The Queen looked very much like a child who was just given permission to destroy their playground enemy’s sandcastle without consequences. But of course, Peggy was not naïve enough to think that the Queen acting would bear no consequences. There will be consequences. A being such as the Queen cannot even lift a single finger without causing the world’s surface to ripple.

“Alert the Commandos. They are to go on stand-by and be ready to move on my command.” The Queen took the pot of tea that was still warm and ideal for drinking. She poured herself another cup. “Tea?” she asked Peggy and gestured with the pot.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Peggy answered and held out her tea cup closer to the Queen. She watched as the Queen poured her a cup of tea. She did not get any whiplash anymore whenever the Queen changed from one topic to another. It was one of her quirks that just added to her charm and even endeared many to her.

They quietly drank their tea and moved on to lighter topics after that.

Peggy was very thankful of such moments. When she was first chosen as a competitor, she had been on the verge of death due to a sneak attack from her enemies. She had been working in the intelligence community after the end of the Second World War when the Queen found her. She had won her own competition and worked hard until she reached her current position in the Queen’s Legion. The Queen was the center of her existence just like the rest of the cultivators that served in the Legion.

“Poor Steve. I may have doomed him and his lover for giving him my favor. Whatever should we do?” the Queen muttered to herself just as she was about to sip her tea. This time, Peggy did not manage to hear her. The brunette did not even notice because the Queen’s pink lips were covered by her raised tea cup.

 


	2. A Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone buys Bucky a coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a great manhwa that I wanted to adapt for a Stucky fic. So I will probably work on that and this one alongside each other. Good luck to me! Huehehe.

Bucky was waiting in line at a Starbucks near his apartment in New York. It was a chilly winter morning and he was wrapped up in warm clothes for the weather. There were still a few people ahead of him so he took his time to browse through his social media accounts while he waited.

 

It had been several months since the last day of his movie shooting ended. The film was currently in post-production and was slated to be released summer of the next year. A few more months before they started the rounds of promotion, tours and press junkets. Bucky took his time to rest and catch up on the things that he could not do while filming.

 

Today was another day when he can just order his morning coffee at a Starbucks and then go home to watch some Netflix and order take-out. He could cook himself some food, but he just wanted to have a lazy day today and no one was stopping him. Filming for the next movie was months and months away so he didn’t need to watch his weight for now. He can just be.

 

When it was Bucky’s turn to order, he ordered a double White Chocolate Mocha. When he tried to pay for his coffee, the barrista had told him that his order was already paid for. That made Bucky look around the coffee shop to get a quick check of the people inside. But he did not notice anyone who was looking at him. That was one thing that he loved about New York, people just didn’t care about his celebrity status. Sure, there were a few instances of meeting fans who asked for selfies or autographs, but his life in New York was relatively unmolested.

 

“Who paid for it?” he asked the barrista.

 

The barrista, a girl with blue hair, craned her neck from across the counter to look for the person. But the barrista just looked back at Bucky and shook her head in an apologetic smile.

 

“Guess he’s not here anymore,” the girl said.

 

“Ugh… Can you describe him to me?” he asked. He heard the people behind him mutter about him holding the line, but he just could not find it in himself to give a fuck right at that moment.

 

“Hot guy, blond, built like a brick house. I would totally climb him like a tree, by the way. And he tips really well,” the girl commented. She was swooning with a faraway look on her face when she tried to recall the person who paid for Bucky’s coffee.

 

Bucky was left stunned and gaping like a fish even when the barrista had already moved to take care of his order. It took him a few beats to move away from the cashier and wait for his order on one end of the counter.

 

He already had his suspicions of who the girl was talking about. Even though the girl mentioned that the man had already left, he still took a second look around the coffee shop to really make sure that the man wasn’t there.

 

He sighed when he confirmed that Steve was really not in the coffee shop anymore. His lips formed into a sad pout and he dejectedly stood there while waiting for his coffee. After a few seconds, the frown on his face turned into a scowl.

 

Why would Steve buy him coffee and then leave him alone when they hadn’t even met for several months now? Steve had an obligation to Bucky. It was Bucky’s right to know where the hell Steve had been these past few months. He had been waiting and waiting for the blond to come back to him and was sorely disappointed when the blond was no show after spending the night in his hotel room.

 

Didn’t they belong to each other? Wasn’t that what Steve told him the night that they spent together? So why was Steve not with him now? 

 

The scowl on his face deepened. When his coffee arrived, he stormed out of the coffee shop and grumpily went home. His relaxed mood was suddenly ruined by the little incident.

 

He was surprised--although he really should have expected it by now--to find Steve sitting on his living room couch while watching a documentary about penguins on his large, curved, flat screen TV.

 

The blond was comfortably lounging on the couch with his socked feet crossed on top of the coffee table. On his lap was a box of cronut from Dominique Ansel and on the coffee table beside his feet was a large bottle of apple juice. He looked relaxed with his feet up and only wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a dark blue henley that did nothing to hide his sculpted physique. 

 

The only change that Bucky had noticed was Steve’s hair was now a bit shorter than the last time that they saw each other. He thought that Steve’s previous haircut--that was parted two-thirds to the side--was good, but now his shorter haircut that was closer to an ivy league haircut suited him much better.

 

The moment that Bucky saw Steve, his mouth went dry. He forgot to take off his shoes and coat and just rushed towards Steve with his coffee still in his hand. He grabbed the front of Steve’s henley and pulled the blond forward as he leaned down and attacked Steve’s lips in a crushing, desperate, passionate kiss. Steve’s moan sent a pleasurable thrill down Bucky’s spine. They kissed with tongues and teeth for a while before they absolutely had to come up for air. Thankfully, Bucky did not spill any of his coffee that he held aloft to the side because Steve had managed to hold his wrist to steady his hand from spilling the coffee.

 

“Hey there,” Steve said with a smile that was a bit loopy from their passionate kissing.

 

“Hey yourself,” Bucky grumbled as he released Steve. He took a deep breath after putting down his coffee on the table, and taking off his shoes and coat.

 

“Hey, I know what I did--or what I didn’t do. You can most definitely try to beat me up later for that. But, right now, I really just miss you. So, can we make out for a while before you start hating me?” Steve asked with his wide and begging blue eyes. 

 

He set aside the box of cronuts. He held Bucky’s hands on his own as he looked up to the brunet.

 

Bucky wanted to pout and grumble about Steve’s prolonged period of absence, but when he looked into Steve’s begging puppy blue eyes, he could not resist the blond’s request. He will definitely complain and nag later, but he found the idea of making out very agreeable at the moment. So he let Steve guide him on top of the blond’s lap, straddling the blond while his arms are wrapped around the blond’s neck. Steve’s hands went to Bucky’s hips, pulling their bodies closer together.

 

“I missed you, too,” Bucky said. His right hand went to the blond’s soft hair and scratched the blond’s scalp, finding that it had become a bit of a challenge to grasp the blond’s hair now that it was shorter. His other hand held firmly on Steve’s nape as he lowered his head to kiss the blond.

 

They both moaned as their tongues met and their kisses got deeper and more passionate. There was an urgency in the moment--in their reunion--that made their movements more frantic. There was a flurry of movements, and in a few beats, all of their clothes were strewn across the floor. Bucky did not even notice how Steve had managed to take off both of their clothes in such a short amount of time. All of his focus was on their joined lips and other body parts.

 

Bucky whined when Steve dress his head back. Bucky tried to chase the blond’s lips with his own for another kiss but Steve just smiled. Without any warning, the blond stood up while carrying Bucky--the brunet’s legs around Steve’s waist with the blond’s hands cupped under his ass cheeks for support. Bucky tightened his embrace around Steve’s neck as the blond walked them towards his bedroom. They both groaned when their crotches accidentally grinded together due to the sudden movement.

 

“Want you, Buck,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear midway.

 

Bucky’s reply was to kiss along the side of Steve’s face and jostling his hips a bit to gain some friction between their naked lower halfs.

 

When they finally reached the bedroom, Steve gently laid him down on top of the bed and worshipped his whole body with his mouth. Steve proceeded to treat Bucky’s cock like a delicious lollipop and then ate Bucky out like he was the most delicious meal to ever exist. Bucky became a puddle of satisfied goo after Steve had his way with him. The brunet was an incoherent mess after the blond was through with him.

 

It took Bucky a long while before he came down from one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced in his life. He realized that Steve had yet to come and tried to reciprocate.

 

“Steve…” he called out in a low moan after noticing that the blond had left the bed.

 

“Hush, baby. I’m fine. I just want to make you feel good right now. Don’t worry about me. Just let me make it up to you,” Steve said when the blond returned from the bathroom with a warm flannel and proceeded to clean Bucky’s body, already knowing what he meant.

 

The brunet noticed that Steve was no longer hard. Despite his post-orgasm high, he still wondered how that could be when Steve was rock hard just before he left the bed, and he only took a few moments in the bathroom--not enough to jerk one off.

 

“You’re not hard. How are you not hard?” Bucky could not help but say when Steve rejoined him on the bed.

 

The blond smiled at him, his blue eyes twinkled. He kissed Bucky on the forehead. “Shh… It’s fine.”

 

“But it’s really not. I wanted--” Bucky could not continue what he wanted to say because Steve had captured his lips in a deep, wet kiss. His line of thought disappeared like smoke in the air.

 

“It’s called discipline, babe.”

 

Steve pulled the duvet over their naked bodies and the two cuddled in bed, still feeling the afterglow. Bucky’s head rested on top of Steve’s chest. He was listening to the steady heartbeat of the blond. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, entangling their legs together.

 

“Is that an immortal thing?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve suddenly laughed. The movement of the blond’s chest caused Bucky to raise his head and look up to Steve. He looked at the blond in confusion. The blond buried his laughter on the brunet’s long, dark hair and then kissed the crown of his head

 

When Steve’s laughter had subsided, he jostled Bucky into a more comfortable position while still locked in the blond’s embrace.

 

“Oh, Buck. There is so much that I need to tell you.”

 

“So tell me,” he said.

 

“Take a nap with me and then we can talk when you wake up,” Steve said.

 

Bucky bit his lower lip when he felt Steve kiss his hair. He kiss the part of Steve’s chest where he can reach and sighed. He did find his eyelids growing heavier by the second and Steve already promised to tell him things in the very immediate future. So he let himself fall asleep in the warm embrace of his lover.


	3. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks to Bucky about where things stand in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Here is a new chapter for the At First Sight 'verse.
> 
> I still don't have a set schedule and I am also working on a Stucky adaptation of one of my favorite manhwas. It's not as easy as I initially thought before I started that project, but it's still fun. If you haven't seen it yet, please check out You Don't Know Me (A Stucky Adaptation).
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Please leave me comments for any suggestions or reactions! A kudos is also greatly appreciated if you like my story! ^_^v

It as a few hours later, and Bucky and Steve were sitting on the couch in the living room. They were sharing the cronuts that Steve brought and freshly brewed coffee from the beans that Steve magically took out of his magic holster. The coffee tasted great. It was like drinking the nectar of the gods. Bucky liked his coffee, but he had never imagined that it could taste quite like that. And he suspected that the coffee beans that Steve used also had some sort of magic in it.

 

After they were both full, Bucky looked at Steve with an expectant expression. They were seated beside each other, so Bucky turned sideways, crossed his legs on the couch while facing the blond. Steve also turned sideways to face Bucky, His right leg was on the couch, his right foot tucked under the back of his left knee. Steve reached out and held both of Bucky’s hands in his own.

 

“As much as I appreciate what we did earlier, I’m still a little bit angry about what you did. So you better start explaining yourself.” Bucky did not mention the fact that he was also hurt by Steve’s absence and lack of communication these past few months. Sometimes, he would think that Steve had woken up and realized that Bucky was not worth all the trouble, that Bucky was just a regular guy and that they didn’t fit each other. But there were also days when he believed in Steve, believed in the promise in Steve’s words from that night in the hotel room.

 

Whatever Bucky was not saying, Steve must have heard, because the blond let go of one of his hands and cupped the side of Bucky’s face. The blond’s little and ring fingers went under Bucky’s ear as the blond’s fingers went into his long, brown hair.

 

There was a contrite and apologetic expression on Steve’s face, and Bucky could not find it in him to hold on to his anger at being abandoned for a few months. Yes, Steve was incommunicado for a while, but he was here now. To Bucky, that was all that mattered.

 

“You have to know, Buck. I didn’t want to leave you alone like that. If I could, I would have gone to see you before now, but things happened--important things--and I just couldn’t get to you sooner,” Steve said. His blue eyes had an imploring expression as he looked straight into Bucky’s blue-gray ones.

 

Bucky bit his lower lip, just staring at Steve’s face--his blue eyes, straight nose, and his full, red lips--and he looked down to their joined hands. He thought about what Steve’s words could mean and the knowledge that the blond was there to give him answers. 

 

Behind it all, he felt relieved to see Steve again. He knew the kind of battles and dangers the blond encountered and he just did not want to imagine that Steve’s absence was due to an injury. So, for now, he had to take what he can get. Whatever Steve had to say, he was going to listen and he was definitely going to ask questions later.

 

Bucky looked back up at Steve and slowly nodded. The blond leaned forward and kissed his brow. When Steve leaned back, there was a gentle smile on his lips, and Bucky could not help but smile back at him.

 

After a few beats, Steve took a deep breath and held both of Bucky’s hands again. Bucky readied himself for whatever Steve was going to say.

 

“Okay, so I guess I should start from the beginning.” Bucky looked straight into Steve’s blue eyes and nodded. Steve gave his hands a little squeeze. “Ten years ago, when I was seventeen, I was dying alone in a hospital here in Brooklyn. I was ninety pounds soaking wet and just a little over five feet. I had a body that was killing me even before I got into an accident that brought me to the hospital.”

 

Bucky gasped, unable to imagine a young, frail, teenage Steve bedridden in a hospital. His heart clenched as if a cold hand had gripped it. The only consolation that he had for himself was that Steve was sitting in front of him right now--healthy and strong.

 

Steve gave him a knowing look. “You won’t know it just by looking at me now, but I didn’t always look like this. I wasn’t always this big or this strong or not dying with just a stiff breeze.”

 

When Bucky finally found his voice, he opened his mouth the speak. “What happened then?”

 

“The Queen happened.” Steve had a grateful--even reverent--smile on his lips, he had a faraway look in his eyes for a while as he recalled his past. 

 

Bucky could not help but feel a tiny tinge of jealousy, but he curbed that feeling down. He knew that he should be grateful for Steve’s Queen--whoever she was--because she was the reason why Steve could be with Bucky like this right now.

 

When the blond looked back to Bucky’s face again, he his features were gentler, the tips of his lips were curving up to form a smile.

 

“The Queen gave me a chance to live again, to have a better life, to have a healthier body. She not only gave me my life back, but she gave me a home, family, and friends. She chose me to be her knight in return for everything that she gave me. And in a way, she also gave me you.”

 

Any shred of jealousy that Bucky felt for the Queen instantly vanished because of Steve’s words and the look of pure affection that he showered Bucky. It was as if Steve could not believe how he got so lucky in life. Bucky felt like his chest was expanding, wanting to envelope Steve’s entire being to keep him safe within him. He wanted to lean forward and give Steve a kiss, but held himself because he knew that Steve had more to say. But later, after their conversation, he would kiss Steve. A lot.

 

“You have seen the things that I could do. You have seen me fight. That was all for Her Majesty’s sake. I had to leave you for a while to fulfill my duty. For the first time in my lonely existence, I was given the chance to live for something, to mean something to someone. I traded a normal existence for the path to immortality. I ran straight towards hardship and danger, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Serving Her Majesty is my purpose in life. And now, because of her, I also have you.”

 

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but words became elusive for him again. So, he closed his mouth. He and Steve looked at each other for a while, the blond letting him digest his words. Steve gave his hands a firm squeeze.

 

“Buck, I need you to listen to me.” 

 

Bucky snapped on attention when he realized that Steve’s tone had become more serious. He suddenly felt nervous of what was to come, since Steve only got serious when he had important things to say. He gulped down his nervousness as he waited for what Steve was going to say.

 

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked like he was coming to terms with something within him. He slowly opened his eyes and gave Bucky an imploring but resolute look that made Bucky’s chest go tight. The brunet waited with baited breath.

 

“This is against everything that I want, but I need you to know that you can still say no. I know I said that you’re mine, but I will still let you go if you want to back out. But I’m only giving you this one chance. Just this once. After this, no matter what you do, no matter where you go, you will always be tied to me--body and soul,” Steve said, his voice going an octave lower.

 

Bucky bit his lower lip. He felt a momentary sense of panic because of Steve’s words. But the moment he heard Steve say that he will be tied to Steve--body and soul--he felt an incredible warmth spread inside him. He felt reassured. He found that he liked the idea of being tied to Steve. 

 

He had noticed before that Steve always tried to hold himself back, to give Bucky a way out, making sure that Bucky wanted the same things that he did before diving in himself. Bucky appreciated Steve for that. And he was even more thankful that Steve was honest enough to let him know that he had a choice. But Bucky had already made his choice three months ago, and he was not going back.

 

Bucky flipped their hands so that he was the one who has holding onto Steve’s hands. He raised both of their hands up to his lips and kissed each of Steve’s knuckles, not taking his eyes off of the blond. 

 

“I am yours, Steve. That’s never going to change,” he said. His tone was more resolute, more sure than he had ever been. He lowered their hands to his knees.

 

Steve’s blue eyes twinkled but his expression still maintained its seriousness. “Thank you, Buck. But I need to you hear everything first before anything else.”

 

“Then say it. Tell me,” he said.

 

“I am a cultivator of the immortal path. You may have noticed, but the common world--your people--do not know about us. That has always been the way things are. The most powerful of us can be considered gods among men, even just the common cultivators are already powerful than average humans, and that was why the Great Ruler has separated the immortal cultivators from the mortals since the very beginning.”

 

“What does that have to do with us?” The moment that Bucky asked the question, he realized that the fact that Steve was an immortal cultivator and he wasn’t was an important factor in their relationship. 

 

He bit his lower lip and looked down to their joined hands. He felt a sting in his chest when he realized that he could never bridge such a large gap between them. So, what right did he have to want Steve? He didn’t have much to offer the blond, only himself.

 

“Look at me, Buck.” Bucky looked up and met Steve’s bright, blue eyes. The blond gave him a soft smile and that made Bucky feel a bit better. “I can guide you on the same path, Buck. There is a way for us to be together forever. But you need to sacrifice everything. You might also be in danger and maybe lose your life because of me.”

 

Bucky only heard ‘together forever’. The rest of Steve’s words went right past his ears as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed the blond. He could not help it. Just hearing those words made his feel like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt light with the knowledge that Steve wanted to be with him forever. Steve never said words in jest so he knew that everything that Steve told Bucky was sincere.

 

“God, I love you,” Bucky could not help but blurt out after their lips separated.

 

They both had stunned expressions on their faces. Bucky gaped like a blubbering fish, unable to take back the words. A deep, red blush spread from his cheeks and down to his neck. 

 

He had only met Steve for a few times and did not spend that long a time with him. But he still felt that he had known Steve forever, and that he would always chose a life where he had met Steve than not at all. After a beat, relief washed over him. He really did love Steve. And now, the words were out there, and he felt no regret saying them. He was just surprised that he had not realized it sooner.

 

Steve’s stunned expression morphed into a bright, awed one, his smile reaching his blue, twinkling eyes. The blond leaned forward and gave Bucky a deep, passionate kiss. His silken tongue tracing Bucky’s lips. Steve’s hands were on Bucky’s hips, pulling him closer. In a beat, Bucky was straddling Steve’s thighs. They were chest to chest, their hips grounded together. 

 

The brunet willingly opened his mouth to meet Steve’s tongue, feeling his body melting a little at the contact. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as Steve plundered his mouth. Bucky’s lips felt swollen when Steve finally released his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and found warmth within Steve’s baby blue’s.

 

“I love you, too, Buck. I think you had me at first sight,” Steve murmured against his lips, giving him a quick peck on the lips afterwards. He could see the blush tinging Steve’s wonderful cheekbones.

 

Bucky felt his heart soar after hearing Steve’s confession of love. He just could not believe that the hot, badass, immortal Steve Rogers was in love with him. And he said he that Bucky had him at first sight! He felt like swooning. He tried to kiss Steve again but he could not help the laughter that bubbled out of his lips, hindering their kiss.

 

One of Steve’s hands moved up and down Bucky’s back as Steve leaned back to stare at Bucky’s laughing face with a happy smile in his eyes.

 

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked with a bemused expression. His other hand went up to Bucky’s face. His thumb and index finger held Bucky’s chin, his thumb slowly stroking the edge of Bucky’s kiss-swollen bottom lip.

 

When Bucky finally recovered. The side of his lips quirked a little. His hands cupped the side of Steve’s face and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

 

“After I met you on that elevator, I just couldn’t get you out of my mind. And now I know why.”

 

“Why?” Steve nosed against the side of his cheek, behind his ear and down to the crook of his neck, planting a kiss there. Bucky arched his neck to give the blond more access as he clutched at Steve’s short hair.

 

“Because you also had me at first sight.” Bucky’s breath hitched when Steve kissed a hickey against his pulse point. Steve peppered small kisses up his jawline and finally met Bucky’s red lips in a deep, wet kiss.

 

They were both panting after the kiss. Slowly, Steve separated Bucky’s hand from his hair and lowered them. Bucky was still straddling Steve but their torsos were now no longer touching.

 

Bucky was a bit confused at first because things were already getting heated earlier. But Steve’s expression once again morphed into a serious one.

 

“You really need to stop distracting me like this,” Steve said in a mock scolding tone. 

 

Bucky smirked when he saw the quirk in Steve’s lips. “I’m glad you find me distracting.”

 

Steve briefly kissed him on the tip of his nose. “Of course, my baby is distracting.” Bucky felt warmth pool in his stomach at hearing Steve call him ‘his baby’. “But there’s still something you need to know.”

 

“So tell me,” Bucky said without hesitation. He really wanted to get everything out of the way so that he could continue kissing Steve and returning the favor of giving him an orgasm--or multiple orgasms--for earlier.

 

An apologetic and even guilty expression crossed Steve’s eyes but immediately disappeared. “I’m sorry, Buck.”

 

The warmth in Bucky’s stomach turned into a cold stone. “What? Why?”

 

“Buck, if you come with me, you have to quit being an actor. I know you love to act. You told me it makes you happy. So, I’m telling you all of this now before our binding ceremony. You can only work on your current contracts. If you can get out of them, that would be even better. The faster you transition from this life to our’s, the better. I will help you with whatever you need to do before we start our life together. I don’t want to get married, to bind you to me, to my way of life, if that’s not what you want. But if you...”

 

Steve could not finish his words because Bucky grabbed the sides of his face again and sealed his lips with a kiss that was more passionate that the last. 

 

How can he let Steve be apologetic or guilty about this? Bucky never felt happier in his life. He was happier at hearing Steve talking about marriage and starting their lives together than the first time that he signed his very first big movie contract or when he received awards for his acting.

 

It was true that acting made him happy. It was his outlet to unload his stress. He also found it enjoyable to be the reason to make people laugh or cry. But being with Steve overshadowed all of that. The actor Bucky Barnes was just one aspect of him, it was not everything. But all of his being wanted to be with Steve. To be bound to him mind and body and soul forever, he wanted everything that Steve had promised. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity that would never come again. He could not live without Steve, not anymore, but the movie industry would still exist without him. It was not a difficult decision to make.

 

“Buck?” Steve searched Bucky’s face but found that the brunet was grinning brightly and adoringly at him.

 

“So, where’s my ring?” he said in a very serious tone. He raised his left hand between their faces, palm facing him. He wiggled his left ring finger in front of Steve.

 

Steve threw his head back and exposed his strong neck, as he laughed. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, too.

 

Bucky looked at Steve’s laughing face and felt his chest expand once more. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve was still laughing as he buried his own face on Bucky’s dark hair.

 

“You’re such a dork,” Steve said, kissing Bucky’s temple.

 

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky muttered against Steve’s neck, hiding the blush that was all over his face.

 

Steve’s arms went around Bucky’s waist and held him tight. “But you’re my dork.”

 

“And don’t you forget it,” he muttered again. He bit the blond’s neck in mock retaliation and also as a warning. He tried to bite as hard as he did the last time, but he found that he could not even make a dent on Steve’s skin. It was like biting on steel.

 

He moved his face away from Steve’s neck and studied the spot where he just bit for a few seconds. His brows were furrowed in wonder. He leaned down and bit harder at Steve’s neck again but nothing happened. It still felt like he was biting soft flesh, but still could not leave a single mark. Looking closely at Steve, Bucky even realized that Steve’s skin was much fairer, smoother, and more supple than the last time that they met.

 

“Hey, hey. Don’t get me excited when I’m trying to be focused here,” Steve said but did not do much else to stop Bucky.

 

“What’s your skin made of? Elastic metal?” he asked, a bit disgruntled at failing to leave a mark on Steve. 

 

He leaned down again, kissed and sucked at Steve’s neck to try and leave a hickey. But when he leaned back to inspect his work, he pouted when he found that there was no mark.

 

Steve threw his head back and laughed again.

 

Bucky’s hold onto Steve tightened as be became fascinated in Steve’s beautiful, laughing face. He wasn’t just imagining it, but Steve had indeed become more attractive since the last time that they met. His blond hair was much brighter, silkier and softer despite the short length. 

 

“Stevie, you’ve become so pretty,” he said in a teasing but sincerely adoring tone.

 

That made Steve stop laughing. He pressed a kiss against Bucky’s still pouting lips and they both smiled into the kiss.

 

“But you’re still prettier, Buck,” Steve teased back,

 

Bucky huffed in mock annoyance. “No, you’re prettier.”

 

“No, Buck. You are the prettiest. The prettiest jerk in the whole world,” Steve said with a smile against his lips. Bucky gasped when one of Steve’s hands went inside the front of Bucky’s shirt and found his nipple. He gave it a brief pinch. “The prettiest.”

 

“Okay, I’ll agree that I’m the prettiest only if you continue what you were doing.” His breath hitched as Steve pinched and rolled his nipple even before he finished his sentence. 

 

The blond had a knowing smirk on his lips. His other hand went under Bucky’s waistband and cupped one of Bucky’s ass cheeks through his underwear.

 

“So pretty,” Steve muttered against Bucky’s  jaw.

 

“Punk,” Bucky muttered under his breath before attacking Steve’s lips to shut him up.

  
  



	4. A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I just wanted to make it clear that Bucky and Steve are the main characters in the At First Sight 'verse but Queen is the central character. I just decided to make a distinction between them (although sometimes the main and central character is only one person in most stories).

A man with light brown hair and ice blue eyes was sitting on an ornate, high-backed chair in a large, white and gold drawing room. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the large drawing room. The walls and ceiling were ornately carved and tastefully decorated with exquisite paintings and expensive curtains. The room showed a lavish opulence that rivalled any palace in the world. In fact, the light brown-haired man was sitting in the most important palace of the United Kingdom.

 

The man’s name was Christopher Smith. By his physical appearance, he appeared to be a man in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a dark blue bespoke suit with a white button down shirt and a dark red tie. His leather shoes were also made for his feet. His clothes made the blue of his eyes even brighter. It was as if the two ice orbs of his eyes could freeze any soul they gaze upon. He had the demeanor of a calm and calculating man. His sharp cheekbones, aquiline nose, and square-cut jaw only added to the quiet but imposing strength that he possessed.

 

He was currently the only person inside the large drawing room. But outside of the ornate double doors were two large and muscular men, wearing black suits, that were guarding the door. With how tense the two men were, a stranger could not tell whether they were trying to keep people from getting in or trying to keep the man from getting out.

 

Christopher waved his right hand in the air and a floating image of a beautiful woman with dark purple hair that was almost black and bright emerald green eyes appeared in front of him. The image was a moving picture of the woman’s face that morphed from an unreadable expression to a bright smile that made her jewel-like eyes twinkle.

 

The woman had an ethereal and exquisite beauty that even he found difficult to fully describe. There was a purity to her, a promise, a rawness of power to her delicateness that drove him--or any other being--to feel the desire to conquer her, to possess her, to ravage her. She was like an unattainable prize that was also an incredible blessing to anyone who had her. He wanted to own the sparkle in her eyes, wanted to be the reason for them, wanted her eyes to always be sparkling when they looked at him.

 

He leaned back on the seat, a fist against his chin. He had a faint smile on his lips as he looked at the moving image of the woman. His ice blue eyes emitted a deadly, scalding coldness.

 

He stared at the woman’s image for quite a long time. But he did not seem to mind the passing of time as he memorized every facet of her exquisite beauty for the millionth time. No, he would never tire of looking at her face.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his silent admiration. The man waved his hand again and the floating image in front of him faded into nothingness.

 

“Come in,” he said, eyes trained on the door.

 

After a beat, a middle-aged man in an expensive suit entered the room. He had silver-blond hair that was neatly combed back and a pair of steady blue eyes. He cut an handsome, authoritative figure but currently had a subservient behavior in front of Christopher.

 

“Pardon the interruption, Your Imperial Majesty. We just received missives from the other rulers,” the middle-aged man said.

 

Christopher waved a hand at the middle-aged man. The man rubbed the silver ring that was on his right index finger with his left index and middle fingers. An iPad appeared in the man’s hands and he walked over to Christopher. Before he handed the device over, he opened the necessary documents for his master to read.

 

Christopher carefully read the messages from the other rulers and several powerful individuals. While he did so, the middle-aged man just stood beside him with his back straight and his hands behind his back, ready for his master’s beck and call. 

 

There was a satisfied quirk to Christopher’s lips by the time he finished reading. When he was done, he handed the tablet back to the middle-aged man. The middle-aged man just looked at the seated man, waiting for whatever the man wished to do.

 

“Alexander,” Christopher said, calling the middle-aged man’s attention despite knowing full well that the other’s attention would always be on him.

 

The middle-aged man with silver-blond hair named Alexander lowered his chin towards Christopher in acknowledgement.

 

“Send out this message to everyone in the alliance.” 

 

Alexander made sure to open his ears wide and right down his master’s words deep in his heart and mind. When it came to His Imperial Majesty, mistakes would never be tolerated.

 

“Make the final preparations. We conquer the world when the moon covers the sun,” Christopher said in a deep, commanding voice.

 

In his mind’s eye, he envisioned a woman with long, dark purple hair and emerald green eyes falling into his arms while a man with the same dark purple hair and black robes lay dead on the ground. The world around them was dyed red in blood and every being prostrated themselves in front of him.

 

Christopher felt a desire so powerful because of the vision that a flicker of power laced his words. 

 

Alexander felt like he had been punched in the chest and stomach. It made him uncontrollably cough out a mouthful of blood. He immediately wiped the blood with a white handkerchief from his pocket, his facial expression remaining calm but subservient as ever.

 

“As you command, my master.” Alexander bowed down deeply and left the room as fast as possible without appearing rude to follow his orders.

 

The tips of Christopher’s lips quirked in a smile. His ice blue eyes almost glowed with unbridled desire as he envisioned the purple-haired woman in his bed.

 

“The moment I saw you, I knew that you were everything to me. If I have you in my arms, the world will bow down before me. It won’t be long, my love. I will free you from your cage,” he murmured in the air. The air shimmered like diamonds from his words.

 

+++++

 

In a secluded garden filled with the most beautiful flowers in the world that bloomed all-year round, a woman with long, dark purple hair and jewel-like eyes was admiring the explosion of beautiful colors made by nature. She was wearing pearl white robes that hugged her body in a flattering way but also flowed like the lightest material at the ends.

 

Admiring the view beside her was a man who was almost a head taller than her with white hair on his head and mustache and green eyes. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a black and white checkered tie.

 

They were also chatting amicably with each other. From time to time, a few bees flew by to visit the many blooms. It was a peaceful afternoon scene. 

 

“You should bring Anthony to meet me one of these days. I heard he has become quite the genius, following your footsteps as an inventor and engineer,” the woman said with a smile.

 

The white-haired man, who was in his early sixties, had a rueful smile on his lips while looking at the woman. “Your Majesty, I would love for you to get to know my son. I have no doubt that he can contribute to your cause. It’s just that his proclivities have turned not just towards his inventions but also towards women. I fear that a person as magnificent such as Your Majesty will only bring out his uncouth behavior and embarrass us all.”

 

“Ah, the fruit doesn't fall far off from the tree it seems.” The Queen smiled a teasing smile. 

 

The white-haired man scratched the back of his neck while biting his lower lip. He acted like a teenage boy in front of the woman. He could not say anything in response because once in his youth, he also had the same disposition as his son.

 

“Don’t worry, Howard. You already taught me plenty on how to handle womanizers like--”

 

The Queen’s smile froze, her words stopping in mid-conversation. Her red lips were slightly parted. The air shimmered with flickers of diamond dust around her. It created a beautiful and ethereal image with the backdrop of colorful flowers all around her.

 

Howard Stark, the white-haired man, looked alarmed when her teasing expression turned into a scowl. Although her brows furrowed, she still managed to look incredibly adorable and enchanting to any man or woman. But her facial expression and her now rigid posture still made the other man feel cold sweat pour down like a waterfall down his back. He held his breath.

 

The purple-haired woman blinked and her expression unfroze. Her smile returned as her whole demeanor cleared. Only then did Howard feel like he could breathe again.

 

Howard did not dare verbalize his concern seeing that the Queen acted nonchalantly as if to brush aside her change of demeanor. She was known as a mercurial being so people were used to her ever-changing expressions and conversation topics. But it still worried him nevertheless. Any flicker of a frown or a scowl would always be a cause for concern for any of the Queen’s subjects.

 

The Queen had always been the most favorite subject to study for any person under her rule. It was impossible to ignore her beauty, her power, and her charisma. She was the brightest star that lit the darkness of the world. She could even eclipse the sun in which the Earth revolved around. For her subjects, she was the center of the universe, the sun that everyone would gaze upon tirelessly. More than the mysterious Great Ruler whom they almost never saw, the Queen was the number one existence in the whole world for many cultivators and the few lucky mortals who knew of her.. 

 

“I would truly like to meet your son, Howard. Your family may not have been blessed with the disposition to cultivate, but both you and your son still hold the gift of knowledge and craftsmanship. It would be negligence in my part if I do not make use of his gifts as I have made use of yours. Don’t you agree?”

 

“Of course, my Queen. There is no reward I could think better for my son than to meet you.”

 

Howard recalled the last time that he saw his son. Unpleasant words were exchanged because he had reprimanded Tony of his philandering, only for his son to accuse him of adultery. Apparently, his son took notice of his many late night meetings with Peggy Carter and assumed that he was cheating on his wife. 

 

Admittedly, Peggy Carter was a very attractive woman. But he would not dare risk life and limb just to sleep with her. First, he respected Peggy and loved his wife dearly. Second, if there was any woman who could compete with his wife--although he would never dare cheat on Maria, it would be the Queen. When he first met the Queen, he was young and may have felt desire for her, but he would never dare commit any questionable acts or feel traitorous feelings for her. It was sacrilegious just to even think about lusting over the Queen. 

 

It was an unspoken rule to all of her subjects to always protect and uphold the Queen’s dignity and purity. In all the history of the Queen’s rule, there was no known instance of her taking a lover. No one would even dare to claim that they were the Queen’s beloved lest they invite the ire of many cultivators. 

 

There may be a rumor of the Queen being the Great Ruler’s lover. But it was never proven. Even the Great Ruler himself or his subjects have never spoken to confirm such rumors. No one was ever powerful enough to read the Queen’s power level or current state. So no one can confirm if she had ever lain with anyone. And no one would be brazen enough to ask the Queen directly. Such questions were uncouth and scandalous and would equal a punishment of death if the Queen was ever offended.

 

Howard knew, that in the Underworld, virginity was prized for the accumulation of inceptual energy. When a person took that accumulated inceptual energy and used it for double cultivation with another person, it would greatly help both of their cultivations. It was like working only with half the effort but one would receive twice or thrice the benefits. 

 

It was also ideal if both parties were virgins once they began the double cultivation. If the pure inceptual energies of two parties combined, it would create an ideal synergy that would be many times more beneficial to both parties.

 

Sexual relations were not frowned upon or taboo in the Underworld. But losing one’s virginity did not just entail the first sexual encounter but also the gifting of one’s inceptual energy that you had accumulated since your birth up to that moment to the other person.

 

Such a being as the Queen was known to have lived for a very long time, even at the very beginning of the Underworld. If she was yet to gift another of her inceptual energy, the receiving person will have the most potent and pure inceptual energy in the world.

 

“I will bring him to you whenever it pleases you,” Howard continued.

 

The Queen smiled sweetly at him. “War is upon us. So, how about tomorrow?” She clasped her hands in front of her.

 

Howard’s heart skipped a beat at the Queen’s smile and words. He was not sure yet where his son was, but he would definitely bring him to meet the Queen tomorrow come hell or high water.

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

 

+++++

Back in Bucky’s apartment, Bucky was packing his things while Steve was helping him. He just finished the calls that he had to make with his agent and manager about his movie contracts. 

 

He already had a Captain America movie in post production and there was no getting out of the press tour for it. He could already exit the MCU with this movie, so he called his lawyers to help him get out of his remaining movie contracts. 

 

Steve already volunteered to offer his help and told him that no expense will be spared if necessary to get him out of his current contracts and obligations.

 

“I’m sorry about the press tour. It’s already been scheduled to happen in different parts of the world, and I really couldn’t get out of them because I’m the main character.” Bucky sighed as he folded his clothes into his suitcase.

 

From the other side of the bed, Steve was also packing things in a bag. He smiled at Bucky, showing his perfect, white teeth. “Don’t worry, Buck. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

Bucky stilled for a second. Then, a pleased smile formed on his lips. “You mean, you’ll accompany me during the press tour and in red carpet events?”

 

The blond nodded. “Can’t leave my guy all alone now, can I? And besides, I’d love to see you in a suit.”

 

Bucky bit his lower lip as he bowed his head, looking at Steve through his lashes. He thought that he would also like to see Steve in a suit. He was sure that Steve would definitely steal the show from him or the other actors. It was just inevitable given Steve’s incredible looks and bright aura.

 

“I’d like for you to be there, too,” he said to Steve.

 

By the time they finished packing Bucky’s things, it was already late afternoon. It did not surprise him anymore when Steve stowed all of the bags away in his magic storage holster.

 

Bucky rubbed his palms in his jeans as he sat on the bed, looking at Steve for direction. “So, where to?”

 

Steve smiled a bright smile at Bucky and the brunet almost got distracted by the redness of Steve’s lips.

 

“Buck, there is one other person that I put above anyone else aside from you. And I can’t do anything else without her blessing.”

 

Bucky already knew who Steve was talking about, and he could not help but feel nervous and a little bit of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

“Before we do anything else, you need to meet the Queen.”

 

Bucky took a deep breath and put on a brave and determined face in front of Steve. He stood up and held the blond’s hands. 

 

“I can’t wait to meet her,” he said with a smile. He leaned forward and Steve’s answering smile was even brighter.

 

He might feel nervous, anxious or apprehensive about Steve’s sovereign. But he was also excited and was anticipating the moment that he could finally get to know her. Steve had been waxing poetic about the Queen, so he wanted to see her for himself. He wanted to see the woman who made it possible for to find love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and suggestions for this fic. Thanks for reading!


	5. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Bucky to meet the Queen. They meet the Starks along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long since I last updated. Things have been busy with work and the pull of reading more Stucky fics is just so strong. (Can you blame me?)

Bucky was surprised when they Steve took him to Central Park and under the bridge near the Balto statue that late afternoon.

 

He curiously looked at Steve, who was wearing his favorite navy blue peacoat with a white shirt and dark jeans. His magic holster was inconspicuously hidden beneath his coat. The blond gave him a quick smile after catching him staring. Bucky felt his cheeks heat up but he did not withdraw his gaze.

 

“Central Park?” He cocked his head to the side and gave a quick glance at the husky statue behind them and the bottom of the low bridge that they were standing under. When he looked back at Steve, the blond nodded at him. “What are we doing here? I thought we were going to meet the Queen.”

 

“That’s why we’re here,” Steve said with a smile.

 

Bucky looked around and saw that not many people were walking around in the park. It was a cold day outside, and the two of there were sticking like a sore thumb by being the only two people standing under the arch of the bridge. They were standing just right below the middle of the arch of the bridge. When he looked back at Steve, he saw that Steve had his hands forward.

 

“Just wait and see, baby,” Steve said to him with a confident smile.

 

Bucky trusted Steve, so he just nodded his head and said, “Alright. Show me.”

 

Steve stepped closer to Bucky and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He returned to his previous spot soon after before the brunet could respond. He spread his hands out again. Bucky just watched as Steve’s expression became focused but he still held his body in a relaxed posture. After a second, a glowing wall of white light appeared in the space between the bottom of the bridge and the ground.

 

Bucky unconsciously took a step back when he saw dark white mystical symbols appear in the white wall of light in front of them. He gaped as the symbols moved in a clockwise motion. He looked at Steve and saw that the blond was giving him a reassuring smile. He closed his gaping mouth and smiled back, trying to tamp down on his nervousness and surprise.

 

When Steve turned back to face the white wall of light, he moved his hands and fingers into several different poses. Bucky thought that it was similar to the hand signs that Japanese ninjas did in the animated movies that he had seen before.

 

After a few movements of Steve’s hands, the symbols in the wall of light stopped moving, and then slowly moved to form a large circle in the wall of light. Bucky though he heard a faint click just beside his ears when the symbols stopped moving, and the symbols changed color from dark white to pale gold.

 

Steve dropped his arms and took Bucky’s nearest hand in his. The blond was smiling while his blue eyes twinkled as he looked at him. “Let’s go.”

 

Bucky stared at Steve’s excited expression, and then glanced at the white wall of light in front of them. He looked back at the blond and bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath before he said, “Okay.”

 

The blond held his hand tighter and led him into the wall of light, right in the center of the circle of pale golden symbols.

 

Bucky let Steve take him to the other side of the wall of light. He did not know what it was that he would find there, but he trusted that Steve would not take him to a dangerous place.

 

When his body passed through the wall of light, he felt a warm sensation like stepping under a warm shower. It felt pleasant and welcoming, and it helped reassure Bucky of where they were heading. He could not help but close his eyes when they took a step through the wall of light. It felt like a long time since he took a step toward the white light, but it just took a few seconds for the warm feeling to pass.

 

“Buck…” Hearing Steve’s voice made him open his eyes.

 

The first thing that he saw was Steve’s beautiful, smiling face. Steve waggled his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. Bucky’s gaze followed the direction of where Steve was motioning to and was momentarily breathless.

 

He gasped and his eyes widened with a mixture of awe, intimidation, excitement, and apprehension as he tried to drink in the wondrous view of towering structures that looked more like a mixture of ancient and modern architecture.

 

He saw towering spires made of metal, stone, and glass. There were ancient temples and skyscrapers. He saw a large dome-like building on one side that gave him the impression of a covered stadium. But he also saw a building that looked like the Colosseum in Rome. He saw structures that reminded him of ancient Greece, yet there were also buildings that reminded him of ancient Asian architecture. The architecture of the place was eclectic, but everything somehow harmonized well and gave anyone who looked at it a feeling of seeing a bizarre yet beautiful place.

 

Steve firmly held his hand and quietly watched him look around in amazement. They were standing on top of a raised, stone platform with symbols carved on the floor. The stone platform was on top of a small mountain that overlooked what seemed like a mystical city. Bucky looked up and saw that the sky was much closer from where they were standing. He looked over his shoulder and his knees weakened when he saw that they were high up in the air. The Empire State Building or the One World Trade Center looked like toothpicks in his eyes. The platform that they were on was on the edge of a floating or flying mass, and they were standing right near the very edge without any railings to stop a potential fall over the edge.

 

The air got knocked out of Buck’s lungs as he looked down at his beloved city. He could not help but take a deep breath and his neck almost snapped when he turned to Steve.

 

“How is this happening?” he could not help but ask. He was still reeling in shock from everything that he was seeing. He never had a fear of heights but from where he was standing now, it was impossible not to feel weak in the knees and woozy. He leaned against Steve, thankful that the blond was as steady as a rock against him.

 

“Magic,” Steve answered with a shit-eating grin. “Come on, Buck. There’s more to see. It would be convenient if we turned up within Pardis, but we couldn’t teleport inside. And besides, I wanted you to see this exact view. Amazing, isn’t it?”

 

Bucky looked around one more time before answering Steve with a deep and passionate kiss. Bucky’s free hand was on the side of Steve’s neck while Steve’s free hand was on clutching Bucky’s hip.

 

“You are amazing. Thank you,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s plump, red lips.

 

They kissed for a while. Bucky momentarily forgot where they were as he got lost in Steve’s passionate kisses. 

 

They only stopped kissing when they heard someone clear their throat. Although their lips parted, they still held each other close as they looked toward the person who just made the sound that stopped their passionate moment.

 

Bucky was once again surprised when he saw the billionaire Howard Stark and his genius son Tony Stark standing at the bottom of the stone platform’s stairs. The older Stark looked at them with an unreadable expression, while the younger Stark had an amused smirk on his face. 

 

“I was about to head within the estate but was informed that a newcomer has arrived. Am I right to assume that it is your companion, Steve?” Howard said. 

 

The older Stark had his hands clasped behind his back. He wore an expensive dark grey suit, while his son wore a dark brown one.

 

Bucky glanced from Howard to Steve, and then from Steve to Howard. He was surprised to realize that Steve knew the billionaire best known for weapons manufacturing.

 

Steve held Bucky’s hand with a firm grip and led Bucky down the stone steps. They stopped right in front of the Starks.

 

“Howard. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Steve used his free hand and gestured toward Bucky. “Buck, I’d like you to meet Howard Stark. He’s a good friend of mine. Howard, meet Bucky Barnes, my life companion.”

 

Hearing Steve’s introduction made Bucky feel pleased. He was tickled pink inside and tried his best not to smile like a lovestruck fool and embarrass himself in front of the Starks.

 

Life companion sounded infinitely better than boyfriend or lover. It held more meaning than fiancé or spouse. A pleasant and warm feeling spread throughout Bucky’s body while staring at Steve’s unabashed expression. He liked the expression of pride in Steve’s face as he declared who Bucky was in front of one of the richest men in the world.

 

There was a momentary look of surprise on Howard Stark’s face. But it soon changed into a genial smile to the pair. The younger Stark was showing an intrigued and suggestive expression from beside his father.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barnes. Congratulations on your match, Steve,” Howard said. He motioned to his son with a hand. “And this is my son, Anthony. Steve, I hope that you would be able to help each other when the time comes.”

 

Anthony Stark raised a hand when his name was mentioned with a slight grimace on his face but did not say anything.

 

After the introductions were done, Howard walked ahead of the group towards the waiting carriage at the bottom of the hill. The carriage was made of dark wood but was unmanned and without horses. Bucky wondered how the carriage was supposed to move without any means to pull the vehicle.

 

The younger Stark walked alongside them as the older Stark lead their path. He sidled near Bucky’s side.

 

“You’re Bucky Barnes, Captain America. I saw your last movie. Well, my girlfriend Pepper--amazing woman--made me watch your movie. She’s a fan, by the way. You were great. But I thought your movies could use some robots in it, if you know what I mean. And if you need to consult on robots, I can help you with that,” Anthony said.

 

“Anthony--” Steve said. Bucky was only able to open his mouth at the sudden barrage of Anthony Stark’s words. 

 

“Call me Tony. Anthony makes me feel old, which I’m not,” the younger Stark interrupted.

 

Howard Stark continued to walk ahead of them. From their distance, Bucky was sure that he could hear his son talk but still pretended not to notice anything.

 

“Thanks,” was the only thing that Bucky could say.

 

Tony perked up at Bucky’s reply and continued, “So, do you have sway when it comes to what goes on in the Captain America movies? Will we be able to add some robots, maybe a robot villain or a hero? Personally, I like heroes who wear robotic suits. Maybe you can add a character that wears a robotic suit who has control over lots of robots. How about that? Brilliant idea, huh?” Tony gesticulated while he talked and the pair could not help but listen to him prattle. It was as if he just waited for his father to turn his back on them and then unleashed the chatter.

 

The pair glanced at each other quickly, exchanging amused but exasperated looks.

 

“Tony, I don’t think I’m the one who decides these things,” Bucky said. Tony looked affronted. “You’re ideas are great though. You should talk to Marvel about it. I’m sure they’ll listen to you.”

 

“Sure they will. I’m great. I’ll have Pepper look into that. Hmm… Maybe I’ll buy Marvel. What do you think of that?” Tony said.

 

Bucky’s eyebrows was nearly on his hairline. Tony was so flippant with his words. Marvel was a multi-billion dollar company. Buying such a company, especially from Disney, would not be cheap.m But Tony seemed to confident in his statement that Bucky did not deny him.

 

“Tony, have you been here before?” Bucky asked. It was a blatant attempt at changing the subject but Tony did not seem to mind. 

 

It gave Bucky the impression that the younger Stark just liked hearing the sound of his voice that’s why he continued talking, not minding the change of topic at all.

 

“Oh, it’s my first time here. Dear old Dad had me cleaned up and brought here.” He rubbed his palms together. “The Queen called for me. Well, that’s what Dad said. So here I am. It’s actually quite exciting. And this place is a treasure trove of technological mysteries. It’s like I was invited to a magical playground. I can’t wait to see what toys I can play with.”

 

Steve chuckled under his breath and only Bucky heard. The corner of his lips twitched as he looked at Tony and then at Bucky.

 

“It’s Bucky’s first time here, too. If Her Majesty is expecting you, then you and Bucky would most likely have an audience with her together,” Steve said. He gave Bucky’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

Tony perked up even more upon hearing that. He continued his chatter about his plans after they meet the Queen until they finally reached the wooden carriage.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me. Comments, suggestions, and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
